Sun's Gone Dim
by r2roswell
Summary: Part 1. Takes place a little over a year after Breaking Dawn. Semi-AU in the sense that I have decided that Renesmee's rapid aging has slow down to that of a normal human rate only because it can be confusing to configure out how old she would be before the 7 year limit when she reaches adulthood. / Part 2. It can be so easy to forget that we are all a heartbeat away from death.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I loved seemed like a good way to go._

I had done my living. My human form had died the way I wanted, with the people I love. Now I could only think those words yet again only this time I was on the opposite end, a side I didn't want to be. I now understood how hard it must have been for the love of my life and my best friend to watch me as I took my last human breath.

With over a year of peace and nothing tense to worry about, our short bliss of forever seemed to be halted as I was once again faced with the eyes of death.

The wolves could not be involved, at least not all of them. One of Jake's pack brothers plus himself as well as Sam and his were all back at the Cullen house to protect Renesmee and to make sure she stayed out of the fight. I had made it an order and Jacob obeyed. I rolled my eyes. That dog would do anything for Renesmee even if it meant taking orders from me.

Edward stood by my side. He was not about to let me face this alone or face this out of his sight. In our short time and since our time with our face off with the Volturi I had proven to be a very unique newborn. Everything I did constantly surprised him but despite that he wasn't willing to let me surprise him and take a chance by taking down our enemy on my own.

We were on Quileute lands now but Sam had made an exception for this particular reason. How many times had I stood here outside near the red barn I had come to adore over the years? Our enemy faced us with all too familiar red eyes. There was one of him and two of us, plus two wolves, one with us, the other running patrol. An easy win. She would not get what she came for.

She would not get Charlie. She would not get Sue.


	2. 1 Newly Weds

**1. Newly Weds**

_1 year after Breaking Dawn_

The wolves, in human form, howled. I clapped alongside my family as Sue Clearwater became Sue Swan, my new step-mother. Seth had been all too excited. He had wanted his mom to be happy but more importantly I think he was looking forward to having a sister who was a vampire and who as wasn't depressing as his own and more than me he now gained Edward as a brother in law and Renesmee as a niece for all intent and purposes.

I couldn't help but smile as Charlie kissed his new bride. He had never wanted a lavish wedding and had I not been able to reign Alice in it certainly would've been. Instead I had managed to convince her to let it be how he and Sue had wanted it with some help from Alice and Esme if they wished.

The wedding was perfect. A small simple church in Forks held the ceremony. On Sue's side it was crowded with the Quileute's and their loved ones. My large family sat on Charlie's; Jake sitting with us since he couldn't stand to be just feet away from Renesmee. Billy had been chosen as Charlie's best man and Quil's grandfather presided over them.

Everyone gathered outside the small church. A line of Quileute's on one side, my family on the other as we threw grains of rice to the coming couple. The two lines dispersed and my families started creating their own gatherings.

"You're sure you don't want to use the island," I asked him for the hundredth time.

"Bell's that's very thoughtful of you but that's your and Edward's place. Simple remember?"

I smiled at my father knowing that simple to him meant somewhere off where there was some descent fishing but nothing too exotic. They were headed up north for their honeymoon to Canada, where Charlie wouldn't say.

"Have a safe trip," I said pulling him in for an embrace. Though I knew he had gotten used to the cold I could still feel the shiver run through him.

"Will do," he replied.

"Have fun grandpa," my little girl said coming up beside me, Jacob casually close.

Charlie opened his arms and let Renesmee leap into them. Jake moved and stood on Charlie's left next to Renesmee.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you Nessie."

"I'm gonna miss you too," she said placing her head on his chest.

Sue walked over to us. I could see that she still felt weird around my family and myself but it wasn't liked it used to be when she would come visit Charlie, who was usually with us or the other way around and keep her guard up. She was more relaxed and with Renesmee she had come to fall for my little one almost as easily as the others.

She placed one hand on Renesmee's back and the other tucked between Charlie's right arm.

"Congratulations Sue," I said to my new step-mother. "It's nice to see my dad happy for a change."

"Thank you Bella," she replied.

"Hey," said Charlie, "I've always been happy."

"You know what I mean dad," I said to him. "I just think you've been alone too long. You're perfect for him Sue, take care of him okay?"

"I always do," she said looking into Charlie's eyes.

Edward smiled as he walked over to me along with Seth. Edward came and placed his arms around me and I leaned into them for a quick moment. Four years and even still there never seemed to be enough time for my fill of him. Thankfully we had forever but the knowledge in that couldn't stop my desperate need for him now. Edward could feel my anxiousness.

"Focus Bella," Edward whispered so that only I could hear though given the other wolves and vampires here I knew they could hear as well especially as I heard my brothers, Seth included, snicker.

"You guys should go," said Seth. "Don't want to miss your reservation Charlie."

"You're right kid," he replied.

Charlie looked at Renesmee, unwilling to let her go.

"Don't worry Charlie," Seth said patting him on the back. "You're girls will still be here when you get back."

Charlie looked at Renesmee again and back at me. "Okay Nessie, back to mommy."

"What I don't get to hold her," Jake asked.

I shot him a cold stare and he knew to back off. I still could not forget what Jake said when I found out he imprinted on my daughter, saying that he could share as if he owned her. It had taken some time but we finally managed to find a mutual understanding. He may have imprinted but I was still her mother and Edward the father and to us that trumped the imprinting.

Charlie handed her over to me and she got comfortable in the same way she had been with him. Still that mutual understanding between me and Jacob didn't help much when he moved next to the Edward and me when Renesmee was placed in my arms and out of Charlie's.

Renesmee placed a hand on my cheek. 'Are grandpa and grandma going to be gone long', she asked in her silent way.

"Just a couple weeks," I replied out loud.

"Don't worry Nessie," said Charlie. "I could never leave my favorite granddaughter."

Renesmee touched me again.

"Yes," I said saying her response out loud, "his only granddaughter."

Charlie smiled and then looked to his new wife. "Well Sue, we should get going I suppose."

Sue placed a hand on Charlie's chest. "We could always cut the trip short if you want."

"No don't be ridiculous."

"Dad's right, Sue," I said. "Don't let us get in the way of your spending time together. You're family now too."

I had always done my best to be welcoming of Sue. She had been family before with the whole pack relations thing but now she was my father's new wife. That made her family on a more personal level.

"Thank you Bella," she said. I could see in her eyes that she truly meant it. Her becoming my father's wife had now changed things between us. I was no longer just the vampire girl to her anymore but a new daughter. I could tell this because I could see the smile in Edward's face. That told me all I needed to know and he would tell me about it later that I was sure of.

Sue hugged her own kids. Seth patted Charlie on the back as we all said our goodbyes.

We all walked Charlie and Sue to Charlie's 1950's blue mustang, a gift from Carlisle and Esme. They were headed up to Canada and Charlie was more than anxious to get behind his new wheels.

We waved as Charlie and Sue drove off into their short bliss of newlywed happiness.


	3. 2 Welcome Home

**2. Welcome Home**

_Two Weeks Later_

We all waited at the Cullen house the next evening. Alice had foreseen that before heading home Charlie and Sue would be making their way here.

Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I all hunted earlier that morning after Renesmee had woken up. Though we hunted regularly there were still times when I didn't feel so confident in my ability to restrain from human blood and given that I hadn't seen my father in two weeks I wasn't willing to take any chances.

Renesmee sat on the white couch with Jacob. She had her hand placed on his face as she read to him in her silent way the book she was reading in her lap.

I heard Edward stifle a laugh behind me.

I turned to look at him, not letting his grasp escape mine. "What?"

"Jacob and Renesmee have a differing opinion when it comes to classics. Jake isn't a big fan of nature poetry."

With my eyes I could clearly see the book my daughter was reading. It was a series of collected poems by Robert Frost. It seems my daughter had gotten my taste in books. Though I had never really been a nature girl in the time I had spent with Edward in my human years I always managed to find myself reading Robert Frost because he described nature in such a delicate way. With human eyes I never understood just how delicate it was.

"She's got good taste," I said smiling at Renesmee.

Renesmee placed her hand down to simply look at me. She then placed her hand up to Jake. Though I couldn't see it I could sense Edward's smile. He tapped me slightly forward.

"She wants you," he said to me.

The two of us walked over to our daughter in sync in our movements. I knelt down in front of the couch. Renesmee reached out to me.

I answered her question out loud. "Yes I like Frost too."

'How come,' came another question.

If I could blush I would've. "It reminds me of your father."

'Can I see,' she asked.

I tried to quickly sift through my bank of human memories. Though Renesmee was only two years old and the size of a three year old I still wanted her to not grow up too fast and that included which memories I could be allowed to share and which ones would have to wait as she got older, if ever.

This was one of the first times using my ability on Renesmee to show her my past memories. Edward had seen most of them on a timely basis and the ones I did share with Renesmee were moments of what had previously happened much in the same way she touched one of us to replay a moment she had just seen.

I placed both hands on my daughter's face and closed my eyes. I was getting better at using this particular part of my shield but it was still often difficult to control since my shield always wanted to bounce back and protect me. I could feel the elastic of the shield and wielded it out to Renesmee.

I showed her of the time I spent with Edward when I found out what he truly was and the two of us in the meadow. I showed her the moment after he had taken me home when I went to my group of books and picked up one by Robert Frost. I showed her me lying on my bed at Charlie's as I read through a few passages. Though which ones I couldn't be sure, those specifics were a bit hazy.

I skipped through the dark period in my life without Edward only showing her that I had the Robert Frost book tossed on my bed. I showed her the moment I read the book after Edward had taken me home shortly after he had proposed to me. I showed her the moment, my last night as a Swan, the night before my wedding as I read the book at my desk before packing it away.

The shield began to recoil on itself and I willingly let it snap back. I had shown my daughter what she wanted to see.

When I released her face and opened my eyes, my daughter's gleaming brown eyes brightened with a smile across her face.

Renesmee touched me again. She then handed me the book. I smiled at my little girl happy that she still wanted her mom to read to her on occasion. I flipped through the book quickly until I found the perfect one. I looked up at Edward and he nodded. I knew from him that she hadn't read this one yet. As a human it had been one I read on countless occasions.

Edward walked over to Jake and slapped him on the shoulder. "Well don't make her crouch down the entire time dog."

"Why not," he replied. "She can handle it. It's not like her legs are going to get cramped up."

Renesmee placed a hand on Jake's cheek. Edward laughed. How I wish I could get inside my daughter's mind as easily the way Edward could.

"What is it," I asked getting agitated that I wasn't in the know.

"She wants the both of us on the couch with her," said Edward, "and she wants Jake to move over."

I smiled at Jake. I had won this one. Jacob moved over and sat in front of the couch next to Renesmee's feet. Renesmee made room so that Edward could sit on the far right, me next to him and Renesmee cuddled in my left side.

I began the poem.

_"A Boundless Moment by Robert Frost_

_He halted in the wind, and - what was that_  
_Far in the maples, pale, but not a ghost?_  
_He stood there bringing March against his thought,_  
_And yet too ready to believe the most._

_"Oh, that's the Paradise-in-bloom," I said;_  
_And truly it was fair enough for flowers_  
_had we but in us to assume in march_  
_Such white luxuriance of May for ours."_

Renesmee took the book from me and read out loud. Everyone turned to watch; captivated by her voice.

_"We stood a moment so in a strange world,_  
_Myself as one his own pretense deceives;_  
_And then I said the truth (and we moved on)._  
_A young beech clinging to its last year's leaves."_

She looked up at me and Edward. "I like that one. It reminds me of the meadow you and daddy take me to sometimes."

I looked to Edward. "That's why I like it," I said staring into his deep golden eyes.

The urge of wanting him never seemed like enough. After a year and even now I still had a hard time keeping focus of everything else around me despite all the extra space in my head.

Edward smiled down at me and placed a kiss on my lips, a short one that left me wanting more but before I could give into my desires, despite my daughter and my family around us, I heard the rev of Charlie's mustang on the freeway. Another few feet and he would be making the turn off.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to make his way up the drive.

I felt Renesmee's warm touch against my face. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes we can go out and greet grandpa and grandma."

Edward and I stood up and Renesmee leaped into my arms from the place she was sitting at. The Cullen's all got around to doing mundane tasks while the four of us walked outside just as Charlie drove up to the front of the house.

Renesmee got down out of my arms just as Charlie got out of the car. She stood and held my hand for a moment as Charlie opened the door for Sue.

The two of them made their way up the steps together. Renesmee let go of my hand.

"Grandpa," she said happily.

Charlie knelt down so that he could pick her up. "There's my girl," he said. He then walked over to me. "And there's my other one," he said placing a kiss on top of my forehead.

Jake moved so he could stand on Charlie's left next to Renesmee.

From the woods Seth came out in human form and with one quick jump he was on the porch with the rest of us.

"I thought I heard you two drive up," he said standing next to Sue. "Welcome home mom, Charlie."

"It's nice to be back," replied Sue. "Where's your sister?"

"She said she would just see you later. You know how she tries to avoid this place as much as she can."

"Even for your mom's return," asked Jake.

Seth shrugged. "You want her back you can always just order her."

"It's up to you," Jake said to Sue. Sue looked to the woods. She knew her daughter and if she wasn't comfortable enough then she would let her be. If Leah happened to check in with Jake later on then she would.

"It's fine but thank you Jacob. I'll just visit with her later."

A new smell hit the air coming from the backyard. The smell of charred coals and apple spiced wood chips along with the human food smells on a fire and other side dishes.

"Is that steak," Charlie asked.

Carlisle came from behind the yard and smiled. "Hope you don't mind," he said. "Esme and I thought it would be something nice to come home to."

"Yeah," replied Emmett from the back. "Anything to get a fire going, hu sis?" he said laughing loudly.

Thankfully Charlie and Sue hadn't heard Emmett's sexual innuendo but the others had and a few of them laughed. I was no longer a newborn so Emmett figured now that he was stronger than me he could make sex jokes any time he wished. It seemed like it would never end and maybe it wouldn't.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me; his hands caressing my arms to calm down my tension. I may not have been a newborn but my emotions could still get out of control if I let them. Instead I let the feel of Edward sooth me.

Esme came around to greet Charlie and Sue. "Glad you made it home safely," she said warmly. "Dinner's ready if you want it."

I motioned to my dad who still held Renesmee. He and Sue walked to the back first followed by the rest of us.

I was a little surprised to see the spread in the backyard. In such a short amount of time my family had managed to set up a few tables, enough for both my families.

Seth looked over at the two tables with the food. "Sweet," he said.

Before he could dig in Esme stopped him. "Seth, please," she said motioning to Charlie and Sue scolding him the way she would her own children.

"Sorry," he said. "Here mom, let me get this for you. You too Charlie."

"Thanks," Charlie replied.

"Please," said Esme, "have a seat."

Charlie and Sue both took their places at the table as Seth got them their food.

* * *

From out in the distance we could hear and see the padding of wolves as they headed our way. A little girl's laughter was with them. Embry, Quil, and Claire.

"Alright kid," said Embry to Claire as soon as he phased into his human form. "Time to get off brother Quil."

"No," replied four year old Claire. "Cwaire wide woof aawwl day wong!"

"Later Claire bear," Embry said using Quil's nickname. "Momma Sue and daddy Charlie are here now."

"Qwil not woof no more," she said sadly.

"Believe me kid you've got plenty more days to pet your stupid wolf."

Quil nudged Embry with his nose. Claire patted Quil on the head.

"Qwil not stewpid. Unca Emy stewpid."

Quil huffed in agreement.

"Hurry up man," said Embry. "I'm starving." He looked at Claire. "Please Claire bear. I'm sure you're hungry too. You can play with the wolf tomorrow."

"Pwomise," she asked.

"Promise now can we please go?"

Claire sighed. "Fine." She let herself be picked up by Embry. The two of them walked side by side and got some distance from Quil so that he could phase.

Renesmee reached toward me where I was sitting next to Charlie. In her mind she pictured going up to Embry, Quil, and Claire as they emerged from the woods.

"Yes," I replied. "You can go."

Charlie placed Renesmee down and Jacob took her hand.

"Come on Nessie, let's go wait for your uncles."

They didn't have to wait long. In less than a second the wolves and Claire were crossing into our yard.

"Hey Nessie," Quil said getting on his knees. "Do I get my hug today?"

Renesmee smiled and went into Quil's arms. He released her and Renesmee simply waved at Claire who waved back. Renesmee then wrapped her arms around Embry's leg. She was quickly back by Jake's side. He picked her up and let her on his shoulders. Simultaneously Quil did the same thing with Claire.

"God that smells good," said Embry. "Esme, you cooking?"

Carlisle smiled. "Who else?"

"Well next to Edward, she's the best cook. No offense to anyone."

"None taken," replied Carlisle. "Please boys help your selves."

"We will thanks."

"So what," said Jake. "You guys just coming here for the food, I'm offended."

"You cook," said Embry, "And we'll come for you."

"Yeah," added Quil, "but we'd probably have to regurgitate it later."

The guys laughed and made their way over to the food table. Seth got up from talking to our parents and joined them. The entire pack was together aside from Leah who was the exception.

I watched as my two families convened with one another. It felt completely natural. Before my life with Edward and before my life in spending time with the Cullen's it had always been just me. Joining Edward's family had felt so normal. I belonged here there was no doubt about it. There was nothing awkward about being surrounded by a large family; by my own, the Cullen's, by my father and his new wife and by my wolf family. I didn't feel the need or the urge to escape to get some privacy and be alone for a while. It was as easy as breathing or not breathing in my case.

I said nothing for a while, rather just soaking in the love and camaraderie that the evening brought. Instilling this moment in time in my mind.


	4. 3 School

**3. School**

"Jake," I said five months later as the three of us hunted in the woods. "It's been over a year. You said you'd go back to school once things slowed down and you haven't yet."

"You remember that hu," he replied.

I pointed to my head. "In this mind I remember everything."

"Stupid bloodsucker memory."

I playfully shoved him and he laughed.

"Seriously though Jake. Renesmee's growth has gotten to that of a normal human speed but you still need to keep up with her mental capacity."

"Hey I've been studying with Carlisle."

"His library isn't enough and you know it."

"I can learn more from him than I can at school."

"Maybe but you can't get a high school diploma."

"It's just a piece of paper."

"Jake this is serious. Embry and Quil have gone back why can't you?"

"It's just hard Bells. I can't be away from Renesmee and when I am all I want more than anything is to be by her side and protect her."

"Well you have more than a life time for that Jake. I'm sure she'd understand if you were away for eight hours a day. Quil does the same thing."

"Yeah and every day she asks for him. I've seen it in Sam's mind when he's let it slip during the times he's helping Emily babysit. I don't want Nessie to worry about me and wonder why I'm not there for her."

"I think she'll be more worried that you won't be as smart as she is. I know you want her to be safe and happy Jake but she wants that for you too. I've seen it."

Jacob looked up at me no doubt that he had seen the same thoughts.

"Just think it over Jake. It might not hurt-," no those were the wrong words. "It might help everyone if you took some time off of babysitting duty and just hung out with your friends at school for a while."

"Why are you pushing this so hard? I mean I could always just wait to finish high school when Nessie is of age and we can go together."

"Yeah maybe but-,"

"But what?"

"I'm just thinking of your friends Jake. Quil, Embry. The rest of your pack and not just yours but Sam's as well. They're going to move on. Once Claire is of age, Quil is going to give up pack life. The same could be said for Sam, Paul and Jared. You're the only one to imprint on an immortal."

Jake stayed silent for a moment. He had thought about this only one time in his life: the second he saw Nahuel and found out how old he was. He knew that in that moment he had become immortal too. He had refused to think about it ever since.

Bella continued. "I just don't want you to miss out being with your friends for the sake of my daughter. And I'm sure Renesmee would understand."

"Maybe but she's still too young to really know anything about it."

"And that's just it Jake, you're not." Bella kept her eyes on her best friend for a minute. "Look I'm not telling you to stay away from Renesmee indefinitely. I know not to interfere that way. You can still see her before and after school. I'm just saying to think about your friends Jacob. You might not have them around forever."

I could hear Renesmee bounding in the distance. She had found a pile of leaves and was stalling on her hunt. I walked away from Jacob but I didn't need to have eyes in the back of my head to know that he had stayed where he was no doubt thinking about what I had just said. I continued walking till I was out of Jake's view and found my daughter right in mid air before she hit the pile.

She saw me and with a smile she bounded. I moved my arms to catch her. Placing her hands on my cheeks she asked, 'Where's my Jacob?'


	5. 4 Holiday

**4. Holiday**

"We're taking the Volvo again," Jake complained after we made our way to the garage having spent Christmas morning with the Cullen's.

"What would you suggest we do," I replied as I placed Renesmee in the back seat. "Walk?"

Edward laughed. "That will go over real well- Charlie and Sue seeing a family of vampires accompanied by a rustic werewolf," he said getting in the driver's side.

Jacob took a spot next to Renesmee in the back. "Hey who you calling rustic, Stonehenge," Jacob teased. "It would just be easier. We'd shave off a lot of time."

"We've got nothing but time," I said climbing into the passenger side. "Besides Charlie and Sue all ready have to put up with a lot the least we can do is try to act human."

Edward pulled out into the drive way.

"This coming from the girl who couldn't wait to get rid of her humanity."

From the rearview mirror I could see Renesmee lean over and place her hands on Jacob's face. Jake's face went grim when she released him.

"I think your mom might want to wait until you're older for that one."

Renesmee scowled. There was hardly a thing in this universe to make her upset but what Jake responded clearly had.

I looked over to Edward. I didn't have to ask him what was going on.

"Renesmee wanted to know what Jake meant when you couldn't wait to give up your humanity. She thinks despite you being special you're pretty human to her."

I sat in silence for a moment. I could still remember the burning from when my transformation began. It was most likely something I would never forget in my entire existence.

Edward took my hand and squeezed it as he looked at me. "When she's old enough, love."

I let out a small smile. He was right. And Jake had been right to not say anything.

He always gave her what she wanted but this time I was glad that he didn't. In the year after our fight with the Volturi we had established guidelines as to where the line between parenting and imprinting crossed.

This particular subject we had never talked about. No one wanted to really and I had known the pain I caused him as I gave up my life for my daughter's. He was my best friend so of course I had known he would mourn for me.

Still despite him imprinting I could see the pain in his eyes now. Even now it hurt him deeply: another scar that I had left on my best friend as if he didn't have enough from me. I was grateful for his silence.

* * *

Charlie was out to greet us before we could knock on the door as he always did. I held Renesmee in my arms while Jake helped Edward to get all of the presents from the trunk of the car.

"Hey you guys, Merry Christmas."

I smiled. "Merry Christmas dad."

"Hi Nessie," he said reaching over to pinch her cheek. Charlie certainly was becoming a typical grandpa. "Well come on in, it's freezing out here."

I had failed to notice the cold though with the clouds and the snow I could feel a slight chill in the air. It didn't bother me though. We walked inside, Edward and Jake behind us.

Jake's pack was all ready here. Seth taking up Charlie's recliner, Embry, Quil, and Claire on the floor near the tree. Sue could be heard in the small kitchen.

Seth got up to greet us. "About time you guys got here. We were afraid we we're going to have to send out a search party."

"How did you guys beat us here anyways," Jake asked though knowing the answer.

Seth held up a hand. "Hey I live here."

He wasn't wrong about that. It was weird that Charlie had given my old room to Seth. He had actually given it to both him and Leah but Leah didn't like the idea of sharing a space with her brother. Luckily for her Sue hadn't been able to sell her old house so Leah crashed there most of the time.

Embry got up and joined us. Edward placed a kiss on top of my forehead and on Renesmee's.

"I'm gonna see if Sue needs any help."

Embry smiled. "Don't worry, we phased before Charlie could see anything."

Jake looked at me. "Told you walking would've been faster."

I playfully punched him in his stomach.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Sam and Emily arrived shortly after Leah. She had gone to check in with Jake but Sue had her stay so that she could spend time with family. Leah wasn't a big fan of gatherings like this despite the holidays and she still wasn't a fan of me. I didn't let her attitude spoil my holiday though.

The wolves could always be counted on to make the day joyous with their big laughs and their playfulness. They were oversized children. The only wolf with a sense of any kind of maturity was Sam. Jake had been forced to mature with the whole responsibility of being alpha but even he could be a child most of the time.

Renesmee spent her time with Jake and his pack occasionally coming over to Charlie, Sue, Edward and me. It was nice seeing her with Claire. Despite the quicker mind capabilities it was nice to see Renesmee spend time with someone her own age, roughly.

Claire seemed to have fun with Renesmee as well, always trying to put Renesmee's hands to her face and saying, "pwetty pictwers." She would then turn to Quil. "Qwil see." Renesmee didn't seem to mind. She liked talking to Jake's family, well her version of talking anyways.

It began to get late. Leah was the first to leave followed by Sam and Emily. Embry, Quil, and Claire said their goodbyes a short time later. My family of three and I hung behind a short while.

I hugged my father. "Thanks for coming over Bells," he said to me.

"Happy to. And I know Renesmee likes spending time with her grandpa especially on the holidays."

"Well that's good to hear. She's a great kid Bells," he said looking at Renesmee who was being held in Jake's arms.

The way Jacob was looking at her was like a father doting on his daughter. The look I'd seen in Edward's eyes more than a dozen times. Over time I saw that Charlie begun to really pay attention especially once he got to know Quil better and the way Quil was with Claire. It was a mirror image of almost the same thing. Charlie still didn't know about imprinting but I could tell in his mind that he was trying to figure out what was going on and what these young children held over these young men.

"Two fathers," he said to Jake. Then he turned to me. "Guess you couldn't decide after all could you?"

I wanted to seethe but I didn't when I saw the expression on Edward's face. Guess my father hadn't meant it literally.

"No," said Jacob. "Just whatever she needs to be."

I looked at Jake, not believing what I had just heard. He had just given Charlie some insight to imprinting.

"Goodnight dad, 'night Sue."

Sue just nodded.

Charlie shook Edward's hand.

"Night Charlie," Jake said.

Charlie replied and then said goodnight to Renesmee. Seth came out of the kitchen.

"Hey you guys need me to run a patrol tonight?"

"No," Jake said in his alpha tone. "You should just relax and get some rest."

"But I don't have to right?"

"Not if you don't want to. You know I hate giving orders."

Seth smiled. "Great because if I'm going to keep up with you guys," he said making reference to our x amount of lifetimes, "then I need to stretch my legs."

"See ya Charlie, bye mom."

"Be careful," Sue yelled out.

"Is he always that energetic," Charlie asked. Despite the year he'd gotten close to him.

"Believe me," said Jake, "its worse when he's actually inside your head."

* * *

The four of us made our way outside. Charlie closed the door behind us.

"Jake," I said. "Can you give Renesmee to Edward please?"

He looked at me suddenly afraid. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No I just want to talk."

Jake did as I asked.

"What's up?"

"I didn't get a chance before but thank you."

"For what?"

"For not telling Renesmee about my humanity."

Jake shrugged. "It just wasn't my place."

"Yeah but you always give Renesmee what she wants."

"I know but after the whole thing with Charlie last year, when I told him nearly everything so that you wouldn't take Renesmee away from me I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't hurt you like that again."

"Edward never told me that."

"I asked him not to." Jacob looked into my eyes the way an older brother would when having a deep conversation with his sister. "I know things are always going to be different with us but you're my best friend Bella, that hasn't changed. I would never do anything to hurt you and if that means keeping something like this from Renesmee until you decide when it's the best time to tell her, then I'll go along with it."

I held out my hand and he reached for it. "Thanks."

We smiled at each other and then headed for the car.


	6. 5 Hang Ups

**5. Hang Ups**

Jake walked us to the cottage after we got home from Charlie's. Renesmee was fast asleep in my arms. We stopped at the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Jake said smiling at us. He then placed a kiss on Renesmee's head. "Sweet dreams little girl." He looked up and smiled one last time and then turned to the woods and phased.

The three of us went inside the house. Edward was quick to start a fire in our small living room. I took my time walking to Renesmee's room and placed her in her bed. Though she didn't need it, I covered her with the blanket that my mom had made me from our trip t-shirts. It must have been a mother thing, my need to tuck in my daughter to make sure she was sleeping comfortable at night.

Edward came to stand by my side, wrapping his arms around my waist, as we watched our little girl in her bed.

"She had a nice time," he said in not even a whisper.

I leaned into him. "She always enjoys Christmas with grandpa Charlie."

After saying our goodnights to our daughter we closed the door and made our way to the living room couch.

"You've been silent since we left Charlie's," I said resting my body against his. "What's going on Edward?"

"What makes you think there's something going on?"

"Because I know you."

I felt Edward as he took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Charlie didn't want to say anything because he didn't want you to worry." I looked up to face Edward. "The past few weeks he's been getting some strange calls at both the police station and at home. Hang up calls mostly."

"Prank calls?"

"I don't know, maybe. Charlie's concerned though. He's more worried about the hang up calls at home especially since Sue answers sometimes. And there have been times when they happen in the middle of the night. Lately it's been happening around the same time."

"Do you think we can trace the calls?"

"Bella-,"

"Don't Edward. He's my dad. If something weird is going on then I have to make sure he's safe."

Edward stared at me for a long moment. "Alright, we'll talk to Carlisle in the morning to see if he can help us."

"Thank you. That's all I want."

Edward turned so that he was on top of me. "Are you sure that's all you want? We've got a little over eight hours till morning," he said beginning to kiss my lips and then move to my neck."

I quickly pushed him so that his back was on the other side of the couch and I was on top of him. "Let's move this to the bedroom. Don't want our daughter accidentally waking up and being scarred for life."

Edward smiled. "As you wish, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

"I'm not a detective. I have studied some law enforcement and kept up with the latest technology but still," said Carlisle, "I can't guarantee this will work."

I crossed my arms as he and I stood in my father's office at the police station around 6 AM. Jasper was with us. Edward stayed back at the cottage. Renesmee wasn't awake yet and I wanted at least one of her parents to be there when she woke up.

Carlisle was installing tracer devices on all the phones in the office. We would be able to monitor them from a computer set up back at the Cullen house.

"We have to at least try."

Carlisle nodded and finished up his work. We could hear the front door of the office starting to open. It was Charlie. I wasn't ready to explain my actions so the three of us got out before he could notice any of us.

* * *

We got back to the Cullen house just as Edward, Renesmee and Jake came out to greet us. Edward handed me my daughter.

"Where were you this morning," Jake asked at exactly the same time Renesmee did when she touched my face.

"Just had some errands to take care of," I answered finding it easy to lie. Jacob couldn't see through it though. He knew me too well and he knew when I was keeping things from him.

Jake got close to me and Renesmee. "What's wrong?"

I said nothing, looking at Edward. He didn't say anything.

"Just spit it out Bells."

"Relax Jake, Renesmee's fine."

"Then who isn't," he said half joking.

Jake saw the look in my eyes. He knew I was worried.

I looked over at my father-in-law. "Carlisle, take Renesmee inside please?"

He smiled. "Certainly," he said taking my daughter from my arms.

* * *

With Renesmee and Carlisle inside I began walking into the woods behind the house.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the clearing where my families had faced off against Victoria's newborns. This place had become Jake's new rendezvous point since Sam still occupied the old loggers mill.

"Okay," said Jake coming to a standstill. "You're freaking me out here Bella, what's going on?"

From a short distance we could hear the pounding off wolf paws. Embry, Seth and Leah came into the clearing still in wolf form.

"Should they be here," I asked Edward motioning to Seth and Leah.

Leah let out a gruff at me.

"They're gonna find out eventually might as well find out now," Edward replied.

I looked at our small group.

"It's my dad, he's been getting a bunch of weird calls since he and Sue got back from the honeymoon. Hang up calls mostly. And it's probably nothing…"

"He's your dad Bella," said Jake. "It's not nothing."

I nodded to my best friend in thanks.

Edward looked at Seth and Leah. "Sue has been answering a few," he said taking a question that one of the wolves asked, "whoever it is has the house number."

"So what do we do," Jake asked getting into soldier boy mode.

"Nothing," I said taking command. "We've implanted trace devices at both the house and the office."

"Give me a sec," Jake said taking a few steps away so he could phase. It was probably easier on him so he could be in his pack's thoughts rather than just Edward.

The pack all looked at Jake. By the look in Edward's eye I could see that he was in on the whole conversation.

_No way is this nothing._

_I'm sure as hell not sitting by._

_Maybe we should wait till we have all the facts first._

"Seth's right," said Jacob.

Leah shook her head. "Figures you'd side with my brother and your leech."

Jake took a step forward. "Enough Leah! We have to think this through."

"Then what are you thinking oh fearless leader?"

"Look, until we get all the facts then we do exactly what Bella said."

"These calls have been happening for a few weeks," said Embry. "You really think waiting is our best option?"

Jacob huffed. "Just until we get something concrete." Jacob saw the look of tension and fear in Seth and Leah's eyes. "Look if it makes you feel better we can run patrols. Keep an eye on Sue and Charlie for a while. Hopefully Bella is right and this is nothing but if it's not we should at least be prepared somehow."

Leah sighed. "I can live with that."

"Me too," replied Seth.

"Yeah Jake," added Embry. "Whatever you need."

"Alright then," said Jake. "Leah take the first shift. You keep an eye on your mom. Seth keep an eye on Charlie. I'll meet up with you after I check in with Nessie. Embry head to La Push and inform Quil on what's going on."

"Got it boss," Embry said with new enthusiasm as he took off for the woods.

"What about Sam," Leah asked. Jake could feel the vileness as she said his name.

"What about Sam?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"There's nothing to tell. He has his pack run patrols now I'm having my pack do the same. We're all just doing our job: protecting the people of La Push and Forks."

"What's going on?" I asked finally tired of the silence which felt like half an hour but was more like five minutes.

Jacob looked up at me.

Edward translated. "Leah doesn't think doing nothing is good enough. Lucky for us Jacob does however to put Leah and Seth's minds at ease he's decided that the pack will run patrols."

"Great," I said. "Another protection detail," I added using words Rosalie had once described to protect me.

"They're just doing their job," said Edward. "And it means protection for your father and for Sue."

I nodded. I looked to the wolves. "Be careful," I said to them.


	7. 6 Offensive

**Ch. 6 Offensive**

The wait wasn't long. As Edward had said the calls came at exactly the same time. It was 10 AM when the first call came in. In an instant we were all in Carlisle's study as the phone rang. Jacob stood in the back, arms crossed.

We heard as Charlie answered. The other end was silent. Charlie spoke to whoever was on the other line but no one replied.

The rest of the night was spent again waiting by the phone. Like clockwork, the unknown called Charlie in the middle of the night.

"That's good enough for me," I said when the call ended. "Do we have a trace?"

"Yes," Carlisle said "But-,"

"But what?"

"We need to be cautious here Bella."

"We don't have time for caution Carlisle. My dad and Sue could be in trouble."

"I understand that Bella but we have to do this strategically. If we rush into this the end result could be fatal."

Jacob took a step forward. "Well we can't just sit back and wait on this Carlisle," he said backing me up. "There might not even be a next phone call. At least with a trace we have somewhere to look rather than waiting for whoever the hell it is to come after Charlie."

"Jacob's right," Edward said agreeing. "Maybe if we go on the offensive it might throw the person off. We've done a defensive attack and it worked but how many times do we have to wait for our enemy to come to us? Why not take the fight to them?"

Carlisle looked at the three of us and sighed. He looked up at us. "You're sure about this," he asked all three of us.

"I'm not going to wait around for something to happen to Charlie," I said.

Jacob and Edward both stood at my flanks agreeing.

"Where's the trace coming from Carlisle," Jacob asked.

Carlisle looked at his equipment. "The location keeps changing. It must be an unregistered cell. The call did originate from not too far from here, Port Angeles near the movie theater.

I looked at Edward and at Jacob. "Let's go," I said turning toward the window. I knew Renesmee would be in the living room and as much as I wanted to go to her and explain things. Jacob would want to go to her but he also had a job to do.

I also knew that time mattered. The closer we could get to finding out who Charlie's unknown caller was the better.

* * *

In the darkness we could see as four wolves came out of the woods. Jacob spoke to them in human form.

" Embry I need you to stay here, keep an eye on Nessie."

Edward looked from the wolves to Jake. "He wants to know why you can't stay here with her and why he can't come with."

"It's easier this way," said Jake. "This is personal," he said looking at me. He turned back to his pack.

Embry looked at Quil.

"He wants to know if he has to be on babysitting duty."

Jacob sighed and ignored Embry for a moment. "Seth, run patrols both here and in the vicinity of the town. Also spread out to La Push. If you come across the other pack phase and tell them you're there on my orders. Embry go, run with him. Quil that leaves you babysitting."

"Can he bring Claire, he was supposed to be babysitting her today."

_When wasn't he babysitting? Imprints_, I thought.

"If that will make you follow my orders then fine."

Leah barked. None of us needed to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking.

"Keep an eye on both Charlie and Sue. Whether in human or wolf form it doesn't matter but make sure you're able to check in with the boys."

"They all want to know where we're going," Edward said to us.

Jacob looked at his pack mates. "We have some business in Port Angeles. We'll get back when we can."

* * *

"Do you guys smell that," I asked as we neared the outside of the movie theater in Port Angeles.

"How can I not, it smells worse than you guys," Jacob said to us.

We walked a little ways more where we came across an ally. The vampire smell was stronger and there was something else.

"Blood," Edward and I both said.

I took a step forward feeling a sense of déjà vu. We rounded the left corner of the building. We followed the ally way further until we could see the dead end less than half a mile away. There in the very center were a pile of bodies.

We got closer.

"What the hell?" Jacob said.

I knelt down to touch the body. Edward quickly put a hand on my shoulder to draw me back.

"Bella-," he said.

I stood up in less than a millisecond. I looked at him and Edward could read the contemplation in my eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know these guys," I said digging deep for an old human memory.

I had never allowed myself to show Edward my past with depression but I had to now so that he could understand. I touched his face with one hand. I couldn't let Jacob hang in the dark, metaphorically so I placed my other hand on his face.

I let the elastic band stretch. It wasn't easy. I had never brought in two people for this so the band tried to recoil that much more. I forced it to stretch.

Though the memory was a bit blurry I knew the guys could see what I was seeing. The band felt completely stretched over them.

They saw as a mirage of Edward stopped me from walking. They saw as I walked over to a group of bikers. They saw as I got close to the biker and then finally on his bike. They saw us riding, from my perspective, and then stopping at the last moment I saw Edward's mirage.

The band recoiled.

"So that's where the bike thing came from," Jake said sounding a little disappointed. "Should've figured it wasn't about me. So what is this," Jacob asked trying to understand.

"It's not just him," I said looking at the pile. I pointed toward another body.

"I remember him," Edward said. "He was the one who harassed you."

"So this vampire," said Jake. "He's going after the people Bella knows, why?"

A realization hit me. "It's not about me." I looked at the boys to help them understand. "They started calling Charlie first."

"Which means they're using you to get to him," Edward said on the same page.

"Which would lead them back home," I said as I began to speed quickly.

"Hop on," Edward said to Jacob.

"Not this again," he said.

"Unless you want to turn wolf and scare the town then I suggest you get on, now."

Jacob did as he was told and I could hear Edward following me.


	8. 7 Home

**Ch. 7 Home**

I hovered over Charlie's bed the way I had known Edward to do with me the first few times he started coming into my room before I knew what he was. I could see from the edge of the bed that he and Sue were breathing.

Whoever had attacked those bikers and rowdy college students had not hurt Charlie. At least not yet. The same vampire smell that had been in the ally was in this room now but the assailant was all ready gone.

I walked over to Charlie's side of the bed and knelt down near him. With my hand I caressed his cheek the same way he had done to me on several occasions.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," I whispered softly to the point only I could hear it. "I promise."

In less than a flash I was at the same spot I had been before. Edward was there waiting.

"Bella, love, let's go home."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Alice will take watch. And Seth and Leah aren't going anywhere unless Jacob tells them. Please Bella before Renesmee wakes up in the morning. She didn't like it that we left her even if it was for the night while she was sleeping."

I took a deep sigh. Edward was right. As much as I wanted to be here for Charlie at the same time I knew that as a mother my daughter needed me. I don't think there would ever be a time when she didn't so I had to be there for her now. All the books had said that early childhood was crucial and since Renesmee was growing at a normal human pace I knew that what those books said must be true.

I took Edwards' hand and we both jumped out of the window running home hand in hand.

* * *

"This was thoughtful," Charlie said as I handed him and Sue some containers of food, Renesmee in my left arm.

"You didn't have to," said Sue.

"Actually I didn't," I replied. "Esme and Carlisle are chefs when it comes to making Italian food."

"You know we could've gone over there. You didn't have to come."

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"Don't be ridiculous Bells, you know I love having you over." He looked at Renesmee. "So you gonna hold her all afternoon?"

I smiled and looked at Renesmee. "Want to go with grandpa Charlie?" I asked.

Renesmee cupped her hands to my face. Charlie had seen Renesmee do this all the time but he still never understood why. Renesmee never showed him things the way she did with my vampire and werewolf families.

I sighed. Of course she wondered about Jake.

"Everything okay," Charlie asked.

"Fine," I half lied.

"It's okay Renesmee," I said to her. "Go with grandpa Charlie."

Renesmee smiled at Charlie as I passed her into his arms.

"So where's my son-in-law and the permanent babysitter," he said referring to Jacob.

I could stand here forever and it wouldn't bother me. I knew for Sue and Charlie on the other hand that they might start to get a little uncomfortable so we headed to the living room and took a seat.

"Edward had some business to attend to and Jake had to meet up with Sam and the others for a bit."

"Everything okay," Sue asked speaking for the first time since I handed her the food which she went to put in the kitchen.

"Everything's fine," I lied. "They're just patrolling and Jacob wants to check on some boundary lines. With his pack guarding the Cullen lands now he wants to make sure there's no miscommunication or anything like that."

"He really is taking this leadership role quite seriously isn't he?"

"He is. I'm just happy he has something else to focus on."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You mean something other than my grand-daughter."

"Dad you don't have to worry. Jacob is just like a third uncle to Renesmee."

"Yeah somehow I doubt that."

I could only look at Sue. I sometimes thought it would be so much easier if Charlie knew about wolf imprinting. Sue knew about it and I could see in her eyes that she had not told him. She would not betray the other elders or the packs or Jacob like that even if it meant keeping a secret from her husband.

* * *

We stayed for the whole afternoon until night.

Renesmee had dinner with Charlie and Sue though I could tell she wasn't enjoying it. She never did. She was just doing it for my sake and for Charlie's. He was always saying that he wanted to see more meat on her bones and from what Edward had told me on a couple of nights, Charlie enjoyed the fact of something as simple as eating with his granddaughter, something away from all of the need to know nonsense that surrounded him.

I was walking down the steps, Charlie behind me, Renesmee fast asleep in my arms.

"You guys leaving all ready," Jake asked walking from across the street.

"Um Jake," said Charlie. "Mind putting on a shirt?"

Jacob looked down at his bare chest. I reached for the keys in my pocket and tossed them to him.

"There's one in the car," I said to him.

Jake smiled. "Thanks."

Whenever driving Edward's car and on occasion, mine, I always made it a point now to keep several shirts in the trunk for Jacob. Charlie didn't like it when Jake came without a shirt. Seth went shirtless all the time but Charlie had no say in that one only Sue did and more than half the time she was okay with it.

"Where's Edward I thought he was coming with you."

"He was but Sam wanted to talk to Carlisle a bit more," he said opening the trunk and reaching for a shirt. He placed it over his head, "and Sam wouldn't phase human so I told Edward that one of two would have to do."

Jacob walked over to me and Renesmee. "Is she out?"

"Cold," I said.

"We should probably get her home then." He looked at me. "May I?"

I looked at Renesmee. I knew she was out. I had placed a hand of hers to my cheek and could see little swirling lights mixed with snow and butterflies. I nodded to Jacob.

He took hold of her and held her in the same way that I had just done.

"I thought you said Jake was like an uncle," Charlie said.

"He is," I said sharpening my tone.

"Really, are you sure you're not married to him?"

"Dad-," I began.

Jacob let out a small smile. "Don't worry Charlie I'm not looking to replace Edward." He then looked at my sleeping Renesmee. "He and I just share the same objective now."

"Which is what exactly?"

Again Jacob looked at Renesmee. "To make sure she's safe and happy. That's all I care about."

I could see the way Charlie was looking at Jacob. He was at a loss. He had been for a long time but now I could see how much it was really starting to bother him. I had told Charlie to see Jake as an uncle but what Charlie saw was many different things: an uncle, a babysitter, a brother, even a second father and the hint of something else.

I wanted to tell him everything right then and there. Maybe it would've made things easier and less complicated but it wasn't my place.

"Okay I guess we should go," I said. "Goodnight dad," I said going in to hug him.

He shivered but hugged me back. "Night Bells." He then nodded and said, "Jacob."

"Night Charlie." Jacob opened the back door and was about to go in but then stopped. "Oh Charlie, I talked to my dad earlier. He wants to have you and Sue over for lunch on Sunday if that was okay."

"Um sure that would be great. Will you guys be there?"

I looked at Jacob and knew I had my answer.

Jacob looked over at Charlie and smiled. "We'll be around."

We took our places in the car and headed back home. I looked out the window as we passed. I knew the wolves and my brothers would be there in the darkness keeping an eye on things. Charlie and Sue would be safe.


	9. 8 Found

**Ch. 8 Found**

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I loved seemed like a good way to go._

I had done my living. My human form had died the way I wanted, with the people I love. Now I could only think those words yet again only this time I was on the opposite end, a side I didn't want to be. I now understood how hard it must have been for the love of my life and my best friend to watch me as I took my last human breath.

With over a year of peace and nothing tense to worry about, our short bliss of forever seemed to be halted as I was once again faced with the eyes of death.

The wolves could not be involved, at least not all of them. Three members of Jake's pack were with us. Jake and one other that made up his pack of 5 as well as Sam and his were all back at the Cullen house to protect Renesmee and to make sure she stayed out of the fight. I had made it an order and Jacob obeyed. I rolled my eyes. That dog would do anything for Renesmee even if it meant taking orders from me.

One of the wolves had warned us and told us about the stench nearby which is what brought us here now.

Edward stood by my side. He was not about to let me face this alone or face this out of his sight. In our short time and since our time with our face off with the Volturi I had proven to be a very unique newborn. Everything I did constantly surprised him but despite that he wasn't willing to let me surprise him and take a chance by taking down our enemy on my own.

We were on Quileute lands now but Sam had made an exception for this particular reason. How many times had I stood here outside near the red barn I had come to adore over the years? Our enemy faced us with all too familiar red eyes. There was one of him and two of us, plus tree wolves, one with us, the other running patrol, and the third keeping guard. An easy win. He would not get what she came for.

He would not get Charlie.

He would not get Sue.

* * *

I looked my enemy in the eye one final time before charging at him. He welcomed the opportunity. Edward took my flank. As Joel, the name Edward had called him by having seen only that in his mind, lunged toward me I took one bound over him barely escaping his grasp. I sat on his shoulders the way I had once seen Alice do during Jasper's training, trying to get a hold of his neck. Edward was quickly behind me, pulling at Joel's arms.

Joel wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"Now!" he called out before I snapped his neck off.

I quickly pulled out a lighter and lit Joel's torn body on fire.

We didn't understand what was going on until we had seen two female vampires, vampires we had not seen nor known about since finding out about Joel. They both stalked toward Embry who was just outside the door guarding Charlie, Sue, and Billy. Embry moved his head side to side thinking on which vampire to go after. He opted for the blonde to his left leaving his post.

Leah arrived out of the woods to help Embry take the blonde down just as Seth went after the brunette. I followed Seth to help but as we reached her the brunette was gone.

"She's a projection," I said sounding confused and angry.

Just as Embry and Leah had taken down the blonde we heard noises come from inside the small house. Edward and I rushed inside not waiting for the wolves to phase. Billy had been thrown to the small far wall in the living room, his body limping out of his wheelchair. Sue lay motionless in the kitchen, a fresh bite mark on her right shoulder spewing with blood. She was screaming. The brunette inside smiled as she held Charlie close.

"How did they get past us undetected," I asked.

"She's a shield," Edward said motioning to the brunette. "She doesn't shield her mind, she shields herself and those she wishes to shield. That's why we weren't able to detect her or her companions."

"Cool trick hu," she said to us.

I shrieked at her.

The wolves were now human and inside with us. Leah and Seth immediately went over to Sue.

The brunette leaned her head toward Charlie's neck.

"No!" I called out. "Don't."

She smiled again.

"You don't have to do this Alex," Edward said speaking the brunette's name.

She smiled a third time. "I'm sorry but I really have to. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to find my companion. Charlie's my ticket."

"Surely there's another way," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry but there's not. I've never smelled anyone like him." She looked at Charlie who looked back at me.

"It's okay Bells, save Sue."

I looked at Sue. She had been bitten and now there were only minutes left for the venom to spread. Our main concern however was if the vampire venom would end up killing her since she was a carrier of the wolf gene. Vampire venom was deadly to werewolves or so we had been told.

"Save Sue," Charlie said again.

Edward went over in my place and leaned over Sue. He placed his mouth where Alex had bitten him.

"No," Alex seethed. "He's mine."

It all happened so quickly. Alex though not a newborn could move with newborn precision. One minute she was over my father and the next Edward and the three wolves had been shoved out of the way breaking walls and tables as Alex bit into Sue's carotid artery at her neck and then at her wrist.

With my husband and Jake's pack down for the count I screeched and took one leap, lunging at Alex smashing her head into the floor beside her. I grabbed one arm and tore it off. She swung at me with the other and I tore that one off too. I smashed her head into the floor once more before breaking it off completely.

I could hear as Embry began to help Billy up.

In less than a flash I was by Charlie's side. I could see blood seeping from his neck. Charlie was trying to muffle his screams. I knew what was happening. I had been here before.

"Embry, go get Carlisle." I didn't hear movement so I knew Embry was stationary. "Go!"

"Going," he replied heading out. I could hear the faint shimmer as he phased. I could also hear the sounds as Edward worked on Sue. She was gone. I knew that. We all knew that, there was no heartbeat.

I could only focus on Charlie now.

He let out a small laugh despite the pain. "Vampires, go figure."

I smiled slightly. "You're going to be okay," I said as air caught my throat. "Carlisle's gonna get here and you're gonna be fine."

Edward was by my side in an instant. "Bella love, there's no time."

"No there has to be."

"There isn't. You know what you have to do." He placed a hand on my back. "Suck the venom out or let the change happen," he said using Carlisle's words slightly.

"No," I said to both options though the latter seemed better than the former.

"Bella," Charlie said grasping at my arm with very weak force and trying not to scream. "I don't want this life." He then looked at Edward. "Do what he says. Stop the burning. Please."

"I won't risk killing you," I said with force.

"You're doing me a favor, you're saving me Bells. Take the venom out. Stop the pain."

I looked at Charlie's bite mark. For a moment I gathered what partial strength I had. In a swift motion I was at Charlie's neck. I sucked in some air before placing my mouth on his the exact spot Alex had been before.

I could taste the venom. It was chalky with a sweet tart taste added to it. I could also taste something else: blood. Charlie's blood. The urge was over powering. The only time I had tasted human blood was when I was pregnant with Renesmee. It had been more for her than for me. I didn't want this. I didn't want the taste of human blood in my mouth.

And just as quickly as I had made the decision I had come to a stop.

"Is it gone," I asked.

Edward smiled. "You did it. All of the venom is out of his system. Another second and….well."

_Another second and I would've killed him,_ I said to myself finishing his thought.

I looked at Charlie. He was out cold but his heart was still beating which was a good thing.

Carlisle arrived a second after I had cleaned Charlie's blood. Jacob stood with Embry near his father.

"Sue," he asked looking at Seth and Leah over their mothers' body.

Edward shook his head to indicate that she hadn't made it.

Jacob didn't have time to react. Leah stood in an instant.

She looked at us, the three vampires, with more hate than she ever had before.

"It's your fault!" she yelled. "I wish you had never come here," she said more toward Carlisle and Edward.

Leah ran out of the house and the second she was she phased and ran into the woods.


	10. 9 Heartbeats

**Ch. 9 Heartbeats**

I sat at my father's bed side in the private room Carlisle had set up for him at the Cullen house. It was the same room where I had delivered Renesmee. Edward stood behind me.

Though I had plenty of space in my mind I could not comprehend it. I had done it. I had saved Charlie. I had taken the venom out of his system without drinking too much to kill him. That was supposed to be enough.

It wasn't.

CHF Carlisle had said. Congestive heart failure. Though I had taken the venom out of his system and his heart had been beating normally minutes after I saved him there still wasn't enough blood being pumped to his heart. Carlisle didn't know why, at least not exactly. Charlie had never had diabetes or high blood pressure. He didn't smoke. Carlisle's best guess was that Charlie wasn't strong enough to handle the venom when Alex had bitten him.

I didn't want to believe that scenario only because of the fact that I was half of Charlie. If I had to peg anyone to not be strong enough to handle the venom my bet would've been on Renee. I was wrong. Charlie was warmer than usual as I touched his hand. He was asleep but I could feel him relax as my hand touched his. It was as good as an ice bath so it seemed to help.

* * *

The door opened and in walked Renesmee holding Jacob's hand. She walked over and took a seat on my lap, Jake stood next to Edward.

Renesmee touched my face.

"I don't know if he's going to get better," I said in a whisper as to not wake Charlie.

She touched my face again.

"I hope so too Renesmee, I hope so too."

Renesmee buried herself in my chest and I did my best to soothe her rubbing her back in a circular motion.

From the corner of my eye I could see Charlie slowly waking. He smiled a frail smile.

"There're my favorite girls," he said weakly.

Renesmee turned to look at Charlie and then got on the bed next him.

Jake and I both tried to reach for her.

"Careful Nessie," he said taking my line.

"It's okay," Charlie said wrapping one arm around his granddaughter. He looked at Jacob. "So tell me Jacob, what's your connection to my granddaughter?"

"Dad-," I began.

He smiled another frail smile. "Bells I'm dying I deserve to know."

"You're not dying," I pressed. "It's going to be okay. Carlisle will make you better and if not I can. I can…"

Charlie placed his free hand on top of my cold one. He sighed at the freshness of it as if a cold breeze had just hit him, one that he welcomed.

He looked down at Renesmee and I did too understanding what he wanted. As much as he loved his granddaughter he wanted to talk to not just me but all three of us in private.

I couldn't bring myself to say the words because I didn't want to believe them. Edward took care of things for me. He walked over to the other side and gently swooped up Renesmee. She then got into a sitting position in his arm.

"Say goodbye to grandpa Renesmee," Edward told her.

Renesmee looked at Charlie and with a big smile she waved.

"I love you so much Renesmee," he said to her.

Renesmees' smile widened.

"Rose," Edward said in a normal tone. "Come take Renesmee."

We all looked to see Rosalie walk through the door and to Renesmee's side.

"Come on sweetie," she said taking her niece's hand. She looked at us and at Charlie and nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So Jake, tell me what's your connection to my granddaughter?"

"It's need to know."

"I know you're a werewolf and my daughter and her in-laws are vampires. I think we're beyond need to know here."

Jacob looked at me and I just nodded.

"Nessie's my soul mate more or less."

"Soul mate, she's just child."

"It's a wolf thing. When you find the one you're meant to be with you just know."

Charlie looked confused and then angry. "You're in love with my granddaughter?!"

We could all hear his heart beginning to race.

"Shh dad," I said trying to calm him. "Let him explain, please."

"No not like that," Jacob said as if I had not just spoken. "I love Nessie but in the way Quil does with Claire, like an older brother."

I looked to Edward as he read Charlie's thoughts. I then looked back at him.

"Don't worry dad, if it helps some I did try to attack him when I found out."

"So what does that make you then Jake, my grandson-in-law?" he said chocking back on that last part.

I could understand his confusion and anger. I had once gotten angry at Jake with the notion that he would someday be my son-in-law. It was a weird world we lived in, this world of vampires and werewolves but this was my world and the normal laws of love no longer applied. I no longer saw Jake as my future son-in-law. He was simply Jacob: my best friend and my daughter's protector and that's all I could ask for.

"No," said Jake. "I don't think of Renesmee like that."

"He's right," Edward said speaking up for the first time since Renesmee left the room. "His thoughts are pure Charlie. Just consider Jake, if anything, as another son-in-law or another uncle like Jasper or Emmett."

Charlie thought for a moment. "Hmm I guess that is easier. I mean that's how Bells has always described it but the way you look at her- You'll take care of her then won't you Jake? And I'm not just talking about Nessie now."

Jacob nodded. "I know. And you have my word. I'm their guard dog as long as they want me."

Charlie nodded satisfied with Jake's answer to his request. He took my hand. "I am sorry I could never protect you from all this Bells."

"You never had to protect me from anything," I said to him. "I never did fit in with your world real well did I?"

"No you never did. This is where you belong. I can really see that now." He looked at Edward. "I owe you an apology Edward-,"

"You don't Charlie," he replied.

"I do. You probably all ready know what I'm going to say but let me say it. I always thought Bella was making a mistake and getting into deep. I miss judged you. And I'm sorry. Truth is you're the best thing that ever happened to my Bells and you gave me a very special granddaughter. So thank you."

Edward nodded.

"You're going to be the central man in her life now Edward. I mean I guess you kind of always were but sometimes a father has to know when to step back. I'm taking a step back. You're a good husband and you're an amazing father. Take real good care of them."

"You have my word," Edward replied.

I couldn't take this. Charlie was speaking as if these were his last rites.

"You're not dying," I said to him.

"Bells-,"

"No!" I looked into his eyes and pleaded. "I can save you. Please let me save you."

Charlie caressed my cheek. "By not doing anything you are saving me. This is your world Bella. It's not mine. Let me die human."

"I don't want to let you go," I said softly as air caught in my throat.

"I'm not going anywhere Bells. I live in you every day and in Renesmee. That's enough for me. I want to go home. I want to see Sue."

It hurt me that I couldn't cry in this body. If I could I'm sure tears would've been running down my cheek and my father would be there to wipe them away but I couldn't cry. All that could be done was air catching in my throat causing me to choke in place of human crying.

I looked at our hands still entwined. "Okay." I looked up at him. "I love you dad," I said going in gently to hug him.

"Love you too Bells. Always have, always will."

We held each other for a moment and though I didn't need to be this close to his heart to hear it I could hear the thumping first rapidly, then back to normal rhythm and then to slower beats till finally there was nothing at all.

Carlisle came in and though he didn't need to, ever the doctor, he checked Charlie's pulse on his wrist.

"I'm sorry," he said directly at me.

Carlisle looked at the guys before heading out of the room.

All I could do was lie on Charlie's lifeless body.

For the first time since Edward had left me during my time as a human, for the first time in this new life I felt lost, I felt empty.


	11. 10 Life is Short

**10. Life Is Short**

I wasn't feeling much up to hunting but I wasn't going to let whatever depression this was that I was beginning to suffer through tamper with the lives of my friends and family especially my daughter. I was a wife now, a mother. I had responsibilities.

It was Jacob, Renesmee and I on this hunt along with Seth. I warned him that coming along with me might not be the best idea. I wasn't in the right mind. His response was that at least he wouldn't be in my mind. Running with Leah now was so much worse than it had been when Sam had broken her heart and when their dad had died. Seth was dealing too but like most things he always took things lightly and with a better attitude. Sometimes his endless optimism could be annoying. Right now it was a comfort.

Leah was back in La Push. Emily was helping her with funeral arrangements. I should've been doing that for Charlie but Carlisle had told me he had it covered. That was one less thing I had to worry about and for that I was grateful. I wasn't entirely sure if I could bring myself to deal with it. Would he want to be buried or cremated? What kind of clothes would he wear if he was buried? What kind of casket would be used? And what about the people of Forks- would we lie and say Charlie was off on vacation or would we tell them there was an accident. If there was an accident would I be the one to call Renee and tell her what happened or would someone else because she wouldn't know the real sound of my voice anymore?

There was too much room for thinking in this vampire mind of mine. I tried to focus at the task at hand. Renesmee was bouncing from tree to tree. She reminded me of those Spiderman movies I had seen but with hers there was much more grace and it actually looked beautiful.

"No fair Nessie," Seth said as Renesmee hung on a tree limb like I had seen Edward once do. "You know I can't jump that high."

Renesmee smiled at Uncle Seth.

Jacob and I stood back, Jake's hands in his pockets.

"So I've been thinking about what you said, about me going back to school." I looked over at my best friend and stayed silent. "I now see how right you were. And with Charlie and Sue…," he said not being able to finish that part of the sentence. "I realize just how important it is. You know life is short, it's real short and sometimes we don't have the chance to go back and fix things."

"Jake I didn't mean to-,"

Jake stopped me before I could continue. "No I know. It's just something I don't like to think about Bella. I mean it's cool that I'll live for eternity but none of my brothers will get that chance. One of our legends say that one of the shape shifters' lived three centuries before he found his imprint but in the end none of them lived forever, not really. Guess that makes me lucky and unlucky at the same time."

"Well you don't have to go through it alone. We're all here for you the same way you're here for us and for Renesmee."

Jake looked up at me and smiled that warm smile of his. "Thanks. Let me just ask you one thing Bella, how did you do it? You knew that by choosing immortality that you'd be giving up everything, all the people you know."

I looked over at Renesmee who was now on Seth's back.

"It was easy. I knew what I wanted. With Edward I knew that I could get through the hard stuff. And the fact that I wasn't giving up anything at all because I got my miracle."

"Renesmee?"

"I never planned on being a mom Jake. I was okay with giving up that kind of life if it meant having Edward but then she happened and my world got better. In a weird way it feels like she was part of the plan all along. And with her I'm more happier than I've ever been. She's completed my life."

From the corner of my eye I could see Jake look at Renesmee in the way one would look at a god.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go hunt some stinking carnivores."

That was the last thing he said before he phased. Jacob nudged Seth who put her on Jake's shoulders. Renesmee held onto his fur. Seth then backed up and made the phase as well.

Though I had been truthful in the words I told Jacob there was a part I held back from him, a part of me that felt as if a hole had been opened up in my chest much like it had back then. I knew I would have my family. I would have Edward. I would have my daughter but this hole in my chest felt heavy in a physical and mental sense. I wasn't quite sure how much longer I could hold onto the façade in being okay.

My trio looked back at me. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and smiled. One quick leap and was easily trailing after them.

Maybe a mountain lion would be good tonight. I needed the extra challenge from it.


	12. 11 Suns' Gone Dim

**Ch. 10 Sun's Gone Dim**

The snow continued to fall all around us. A private ceremony. Family only. Others would get their chance to mourn another time as Carlisle had set up a funeral service for them on a different day. Today was ours. My daughter held my hand on my right side, Edward on my left.

If I could cry as a human in this body I would've been. Instead all I could feel was the strangeness and the feeling of my eyes being dry. Air caught in my throat like I was choking. I had cried in this body once before though the circumstances had been much different.

I had always known I would outlive Charlie. It was a known fact as far as my immortality was concerned. What I hadn't anticipated, what Alice could not have foreseen was just how long our time together would be.

Billy spoke words appropriate for a funeral and of how lucky he was to have had Charlie as a friend all those long years and though I could hear with excellent precision, my mind felt like it was a million miles away.

Edward had once warned me, distant human memories, about how everyone I knew and loved, human anyways, would be dead after a few decades. I had been prepared for that. What I hadn't been prepared for was how the decades would turn into a short year and a half since after my transformation.

I had gotten everything I ever wanted. I had gotten Charlie in my new life. I hadn't been ready to lose him this soon.

I stifled a sound, the air clogging my throat in place of a cry. I could feel more than a dozen eyes staring at me as we watched the brown casket begin to lower in the ground. I had once prepared myself to fake my own funeral, place myself inside a coffin with an open viewing should Charlie not be able to be a part of my new life. I had not been prepared for this. My father in place of me.

Other family members offered eulogies about Charlie. Esme talked about how grateful she was that without him Edward would not have found his soul mate and she talked about what an old soul Charlie had been too. Carlisle talked about how honored he was to know Charlie. Aside from me who had never judged the Cullen's so had he.

I heard my daughter's tears. What I wanted more than anything was to sweep her in my arms and tell her things would be okay but I couldn't move. For the first time in my existence I felt like a statue. Feeling everything but feeling numb at the same time.

I saw Jacob from my peripheral. He picked up my daughter and wiped the tears from her eyes. Jacob doing my job for me. I could see Renesmee touch his face and Jacob look at me.

"She'll be okay," Jacob whispered.

In a group filled with vampires and werewolves, there was no such thing as a silent whisper.

I was being selfish, I knew that. Not just to Renesmee and Edward but to Seth and Leah as well. I wasn't the only one to have lost a parent this week. Now because of me Seth and Leah had lost a second father as well as their mother.

Before the events of this week I had never truly understood what it felt like to hate in his form. I didn't hate the people around me. I didn't even hate Irina or the Volturi from our encounter with them. I hated myself more than anything. I hated that I couldn't save them. I wasn't strong enough.

Still staring at the grave I could see my family begin to file out. Edward crouched down and picked up some dirt. Standing up he began to softly intersperse the snow filled dirt on the casket.

Renesmee touched Jake's face again. Jake crouched with my daughter in his arms and simultaneously he and Renesmee both reached for some dirt. They too stood up and sprinkled it over Charlie.

"Love you grandpa," she said.

I wanted more than anything to take my daughter out of my best friends' arms, to hug her tight and never let go. I wanted us to mourn together but I could not. I let Renesmee and Jacob cross in front of me as they headed in the direction of grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme.

I stood for a few moments. After a few Edward tried to pull me from my arm. I wouldn't budge. I knew my behavior seemed irrational especially with all the family around me, supporting me but for the first time in my new life what I wanted most was to be alone.

Edward began walking away leaving me in my silent reverie. With everyone gone from Charlie's grave I knelt down and picked up some dirt. I let it trickle between my fingers as it bounced off Charlie's coffin. I stood for another moment moving my head toward the direction of the woods to my right. I let myself fly, speeding away from Charlie's grave site running in no particular direction. The voices of my family as echoes in the distance.

"She'll be okay Nessie, I promise," said Jacob. "Should we go after her," he asked Edward.

"Jasper," said Esme, "Maybe you should go," feeling that his emotional ability would help to sooth my own emotional state.

"No," Edward said with authority. "No," he said bringing it down to normal. "Leave her be for a moment."

I could hear his footsteps as he got close to Jacob and Renesmee. "Don't worry sweetheart, momma will be okay."

"Yes," he said answering an unspoken thought. "She misses grandpa Charlie." Another silence followed by another answer. "Yes the same way you do." More silence, then a deep breath. "I'll never leave you Renesmee," he said to her, the sound of clothes ruffling as Jacob passed Renesmee to Edward.

"I promise."


	13. 12 Sun Will Rise

**Ch. 11 Sun Will Rise **

I looked at the rushing water below me. It was faster now, more alive with the winter cold. I had been in this position before. A long ago human memory but still one I could not forget. I had come to this very spot mourning Edward's disappearance.

Back then I hadn't been trying to kill myself and that wasn't my objective here now. What I wanted was to see Charlie one last time like I had done with Edward when he left. There was nothing now, just the ruffling of the wind. Things were different now though. I wasn't alone. I had my family. I had my husband. I had my daughter. I had my best friend and his family. Air caught in my throat causing me to choke. One last cry. I would be okay. I knew that. I had to be.

"Bella?" I heard Edward behind me. It was just like before but this time Edward was here. He was real. I could lean on him for strength and he wouldn't let me fall.

In the woods I could hear the sounds of two strong heartbeats. Edward hadn't come alone. I was grateful.

I turned to look at him. He could see the sadness in my eyes. In less than a blink he was by my side.

"Love?"

I couldn't bring myself to speak yet. I wasn't sure if my voice would crack the way a humans would when they try to keep back the tears and so I reached up my hands to his face. I let my band stretch around us as I replayed Charlie's funeral, the guilt I felt in not being able to save him and then from those memories I let them drift to the more pleasant ones. The moments I spent with him as a vampire and then backwards to the human memories: Charlie giving me away at the wedding, telling me he'd never let me fall. Charlie's expression when we told him we were getting married. Charlie saving me, holding me up, being at my side when I had my nightmares all during my depression, the day I moved in with Charlie. From there the memories went as far back as to all the childhood memories I had of him, memories that Edward had not seen.

The band snapped back on itself and I stared at Edward with longing. Edward kissed me deeply before taking me in his arms. More air choked my throat. I was able to compose myself but Edward still had me by the waist.

"Is it safe to come out now?" I heard Jake ask.

"Everything's fine," I said speaking for the first time since Charlie's death.

"Sorry," Edward said to me. "Renesmee wanted to come with me and she wouldn't leave the dog at home."

"It's fine," I replied. "I'm glad they came. I'm glad you came."

"Always."

Jacob emerged from the woods with Renesmee on his shoulders. I reached for her and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry Nessie."

"It's okay momma. You're sad."

"Yes."

"Are you always going to be sad?"

I looked at Edward and then back at my daughter. "Sometimes but you know what will help me get through it?"

Renesmee shook her head.

"You," I answered. "As long as I have you, Grandpa Charlie will always be alive. And I've got your daddy."

Renesmee reached back to pat Jacob on the arm. "And my Jacob?"

I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't. Instead I smiled at Jake. "Yes and even Jacob. With you three I know everything will okay."

Renesmee smiled at me and hugged me tighter. Edward then hugged us both. Renesmee, still touching Jake's arm, tried to drag him. He became part of the group hug as well.

Edward looked at us. "Let's go home," he said with a smile.

In the first time since my father's death I smiled as well.

**~END~**


End file.
